<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lost writings of one genderfluid idiot by enbyCrowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031349">the lost writings of one genderfluid idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing'>enbyCrowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game), more to be added - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, also drabbles? maybe?, and probably mature jokes, ill add tags as i go, t bc i swear a whole lot, this will end up as mostly pokemon tbh, unfinished projects and maybe meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka unfinished drabbles/au concepts/etc that go here </p><p>i might actually finish them one day who knows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hat Kid/Bow Kid, More to be added - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lost writings of one genderfluid idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve been around a long time, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Way to call me old, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Hat Kid crossed her arms with a huff, causing Snatcher to grin a bit. The duo were in Hat Kid’s room as always, with the young girl nestled in her enormous pile of pillows and the ghost perched on the edge of them, a half-finished murder mystery by his side. Though, Snatcher realized, it wasn’t any old murder mystery. <em> Murder on the Owl Express: Now A Major Motion Picture! </em>Hat Kid was in that movie, right? </p><p> </p><p>“You were in that movie with the murder owls, right?” he asked. The brunette glanced up, her eyes round with curiosity. Ironically enough, she looked like a small owl with her huge eyes staring into his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was one of the Conductor’s things.” Hat Kid confirmed, pushing a green pillow out of her way. “But I came here to ask you a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“You came here because it’s your room.” Snatcher sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Touche.” she grinned. “Bow taught me that word.” the small girl explained, diving off of the mound of pillows and scrambling up to sit next to her ghost friend. “Actually, Bow’s why I’m here.” Hat Kid admitted, her demeanor changing as she looked down at her lap. Snatcher raised a nonexistent eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What did she do?” he asked. “I’ll pecking steal her soul if I need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hat Kid jumped. “What-no!” she cried indignantly. “Don’t do that!” Snatcher laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> joking, </em>kid.” the ghost reassured her, raising his hands in mock surrender. “What’s up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hat Kid took in a deep breath, before standing up and pacing around her room. “It’s like...Bow’s super nice and a great friend!” she began. “But my chest feels weird when she does something really cool or really smart, and I think I’m allergic to her which <em> sucks </em> because she’s awesome and I wanna be around her all the time!” the girl finished, gesturing wildly and flopping onto her pillow mountain with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher couldn’t help but smile. He’d once been young and oblivious like Hat Kid, when he and Moonie would play in Subcon Village. But how was he supposed to explain to the girl that she had a crush? He’d never had anyone to explain it to him…</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, you have a crush on Bow.” he found himself saying. Hat Kid gave an admittedly adorable head tilt at Snatcher.</p><p> </p><p>“But Bow’s a girl and so am I!” she protested. “I’ve never heard of that!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh fun, heteronormativity. Just what I wanted on my Tuesday evening. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ghost exhaled, (can ghosts exhale? survey says author doesn’t give enough fucks to google it) glancing down at Hat Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re young, and you don’t see much of it when you’re younger.” Snatcher began, choosing his words carefully. “And before you ask me why, <em> do not ask why. </em>” he hissed. “Because I have no idea why.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you wanna finish this go ahead just make sure to credit me ig</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>